Just By Being You
by WinterSky101
Summary: A WtNV fic. TEXT TO CARLOS: Carlos, I'm wearing your lab coat. TEXT FROM CARLOS: That's fine, Cecil honey. TEXT TO CARLOS: Just your lab coat. TEXT FROM CARLOS: Oh my God, Cecil. Cecil/Carlos.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY FLYGRRL!**

 **I am aware that you asked for this fic a long (long) time ago, but here I am, having finally delivered on it. Happy birthday!**

 **Note: This fic is based off a picture, for which I cannot find the source; if anyone knows what it is, please tell me and I'll add it here!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own WtNV or the fanart this fic is based off of.**

* * *

 **Text to Carlos:** Carlos, I'm wearing your lab coat.

 **Text from Carlos:** That's fine, Cecil honey.

 **Text to Carlos:** Just your lab coat.

 **Text from Carlos:** Oh my God, Cecil.

* * *

Cecil was lounging on the couch with a casual smile when Carlos walked in, the lab cost artfully draped over his body.

Except Carlos didn't look nearly as pleased as Cecil had thought he would look.

"Is that the lab coat from Tuesday?" he demanded. Cecil nodded, trying his best to look sultry. "The one that clearly had a 'DO NOT TOUCH: HAZARDOUS MATERIALS' sign hanging in front of it?" Carlos added.

Cecil was beginning to see where he might have gone wrong. "Oops?"

"Oh my god," Carlos sighed, going over and grabbing Cecil's hands. "I'm going to put that lab coat somewhere safe until I can make sure that it's not dangerous to burn, and you are going to get in the shower."

"But-" Cecil attempted to protest; if there was a shower involved, perhaps not all his plans were wasted.

"No buts," Carlos stated firmly. "Give me the lab coat and get in the shower."

Cecil sighed, slipped off the lab coat, and trudged off to the bathroom. His perfectly infallible plan had turned out to be fairly imperfectly fallible indeed.

Wondering with a dull curiosity if there were any visual signs of the contamination Carlos seemed to fear (but not wondering enough to uncover a mirror), Cecil turned on the water and stepped into the shower. To his surprise, Carlos entered the bathroom a minute later.

"Wash yourself off thoroughly," he instructed Cecil. "You didn't have the coat on for that long, did you?"

"No," Cecil replied miserably, glad of the shower curtain to hide his embarrassment.

"Then you should be okay. The shower is just a precaution." Carlos sighed. Cecil dared a peek from behind the curtain. Carlos was running his hands through his hair in the way Cecil loved so much.

"Why did you do it anyway?" Carlos asked. Cecil quickly jerked back behind the curtain, beginning to wash himself.

"Do what?" he asked with affected disinterest. Carlos sighed.

"Put on the lab coat. Did you ignore the note or just not see it?"

"I didn't see it. How did you make it? With a pen? Because then the Sheriff's Secret Police might have confiscated it."

Cecil thought he heard Carlos mumble a few choice words about Night Vale before he replied. "I used a pencil. Those are legal at the moment, right?"

"Graphite or lead?" Cecil countered.

"Graphite," Carlos replied. Cecil nodded.

"Then yes, it's legal. Assuming it wasn't a mechanical pencil, of course." Cecil couldn't help but shudder; he'd lost an intern to the mechanical pencil attack.

"No, although I wish I could find some here," Carlos replied. Cecil wondered what use Carlos would have for an army. "Maybe the sign fell down. I shouldn't have yelled at you about it."

"I know you were just worried," Cecil replied, lathering shampoo between his hands and running it through his hair.

"Why were you wearing it in the first place?" Carlos asked curiously. To avoid answering, Cecil knocked over all the bottles in the shower.

"Oops, silly me," he stated as he picked them up. He snuck a peek at Carlos through the crack between the curtain and the wall, who looked confused.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Cecil looked away before Carlos noticed him peeking.

"Fine," Cecil replied. "Perfectly fine. Or, at least, I think I am, which is close to the same thing, right?"

Carlos sighed. "You didn't answer my question," he remarked. Cecil sighed.

"You always look so handsome in a lab coat," he protested, hoping Carlos didn't think his voice sounded as whiney as he did. "I wanted to _seduce_ you."

There was silence for a moment. Then Cecil heard some rustling from the other side of the shower curtain, and before he had time to check, Carlos pulled the end from the wall, completely naked.

"You don't have to try to seduce me," he told Cecil as he tentatively stepped into the shower. Cecil pulled him under the spray immediately, watching as his hair grew heavier and heavier with the added water. "You seduce me all the time, just by being you."

Two showers later, one for fun and one to actually get clean, Cecil found himself lying in bed next to Carlos, tracing abstract patterns on his back with his finger. "You seduce me by just being you too," he told Carlos absently.

Carlos' grin was bright enough to light up the whole town. "I'm glad to hear it."


End file.
